The purpose of this study is to determine the in-vivo loads borne by a total knee joint replacement in the human knee. This work is to be accomplished by instrumenting with telemetry the tibial portion of a total knee joint. The goal is to determine these loads and forces in the knees by utilizing an instrument design quite similar to one of the currently used clinical implants, rather than to develop a totally new knee joint design.